


Alone Until I Find You

by spopuhaul



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Angst, Anger, Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, Post-Canon, Sad, Sad Luz Noceda, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spopuhaul/pseuds/spopuhaul
Summary: Post Agony of a Witch.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i know we're all emotionally pained from Agony of a Witch, so heres a really quick fanfic i wrote and its literally 2:30am rn so pls dont criticise me too much, i only spent like an hour or so on it.
> 
> its short, but i had ideas to express

The frantic pacing that Luz had been doing for the past 30 minutes had been of no help to anybody. 

She stayed in bed for the past week, trying to find reason in what had happened during the field trip to the emperor's castle. Her mind raced with plausible ideas of how she could have saved Eda. In the end, she wasn't strong enough. 

She paced around her room so erratically as if she were trying to wear a hole through the very ground. King hasn't come looking for her yet. Even Hooty knew to leave her alone. 

She hated the Emperor's Coven. That much, she knew. They did this to Eda. They took her from Luz. They made her this way, they made her use all her magic and turn into the horrible monster that she was now. 

No. 

It wasn't the Coven itself, was it? That was just a horrible part of it. It was Lilith. Her own sister who did this to Eda. Luz decided that she now had _two_ main goals. Save Eda. Destroy Lilith. Maybe she could kill two birds with one stone. 

For the first time in a week, Luz barged out of her room. King jumped up in surprise from the couch where he seemed to have been waiting. Luz walked right past him and out the front door before he could even say anything. 

She ran outside. To do what? She didn't even know. She ran until her legs burned and her throat tasted like blood. Eating would have been a good idea, but she probably couldn't keep anything down. Luz grabbed the trunk of a nearby tree, and threw herself on it. She felt her throat clench in the all too familiar foreplay of a sob. But she had no strength to hold back anymore. 

Luz sobbed until her tears ran out. She cried until her voice grew hoarse. She yelled at the sky and punched at the floor, daring the Earth to fight back. She felt hot, angry tears roll down her face. She was furious at Lilith and the Coven, yes. But Luz was also mad at herself. If she hadn't tried to steal that hat, she wouldn't have been caught and Eda would still be here. Luz collapsed into a heap on the floor, every limb shaking. She rolled up into a ball, clutching at her hair to keep her head from falling back. Her eyes were red and her sobs sapped her of air and energy, causing her to hiccup, but there were no more tears left for her to cry. 

She must have fallen asleep, because when she opened her eyes again, it was dusk. It had to have been cold outside, being dark and in the forest, but Luz felt warm. She became aware of a weight on her shoulders. A jacket sat on her back, draping over her neck in a sloppy attempt to keep her warm. It smelled familiar, but too muted for Luz to put her finger on it. 

Her eyes finally adjusted to the lack of light. Amity sat by the tree in front of her, watching down the path. She hadn't seen Luz stir yet. Luz carefully pulled the jacket off of her shoulders to inspect it. It was Amity's old grudgby team captain jacket. Luz frowned. Eda loved grudgby. 

She sighed loudly, causing Amity to turn to look at her. She scrambled to her feet, wincing slightly as she used her crutch to hold her up. Luz remained motionless. 

"Hey, Luz." Amity's voice was soft, barely audible against the noises of the forest. "You haven't been to school in like a week. Nobody would tell me what was wrong, not even Gus and Willow." Judging by her tone of voice, Luz could tell that Amity had noticed her state of being. How her cheeks were stained with the path of tears. How thick her under eyes were from lack of sleep and excessive crying. How much her muscles trembled just keeping her sitting up.

Luz kept her gaze down on the ground. She didn't want to speak to anyone, but Amity was always good company. She just wished she was _silent_ company. Luz's face felt stiff with dry tears. Her eyes burned from the previous crying, and felt puffy. She subtly buried her face deeper into her arms. 

"Eda's… gone." 

Amity's eyes widened. She sat directly in front of Luz, their knees millimeters away from each other. She ignored the pain in her foot. And the closeness of Luz. Now was not the time. 

"She used up all of her magic trying to save me," Luz choked out. "Now she's a giant owl monster and it's all my fault!" 

Amity pressed her lips together, unsure of what to do. She rubbed her fingers on the dirt floor. "Maybe we can get Lilith to help." 

Luz snapped her head up, fresh tears filling her eyes. She shoved Amity backwards and stood up. Amity propped herself up with her elbows, giving a confused glance at Luz. She didn't want to ask, but she knew she said something wrong. 

"All of this happened _because_ of Lilith!" Luz roared. She normally wasn't the type to raise her voice, and especially not the type to get this furious. "She cursed Eda and she used me to get to her! She hurt me!" Hot tears that almost seemed to burn rolled down her cheeks. "She hurt Eda!" Luz's face was a wet mess, both from tears and sweat. Her fists were clenched so hard, her knuckles were white. Amity noticed how her hair didn't stick up like usual, but instead seemed matted and greasy. Luz hadn't been taking care of herself, it seemed. She frowned. 

Amity stood up slowly. "I didn't know," she whispered. She looked at her feet, one bandaged and one wearing half of the pair of boots she always wore. It was too hard for her to believe that her mentor would do such a thing. She thought that the Emperor's Coven was supposed to help people. To protect people. But Lilith hurt her own sister. Amity wasn't sure if she wanted to be in the Coven anymore. Then again, maybe she could change it for the better. She just didn't want to hurt Luz. 

And Luz was definitely hurt. She was not the violent type, but seeing how hard she had just shoved Amity, it was a safe bet to say Luz was not herself. She looked back at Luz, who stood with her shoulders raised, glaring at a spot on the floor, jaw clenched. She looked just about ready to start a fight with anyone who crossed her. Amity had never seen her like this. It was scary. Despite Luz's lack of natural magic, right now it seemed like she could do the impossible and blow a hole through a tree without the human assistance of paper. Amity could not even imagine how Luz must be feeling. 

She had to do something, though. "Is there some way I can help?" She picked her words carefully. Luz studied the spot on the floor for a second before turning back to Amity. There was a look in her eye that Amity wished she never had to see. There was pain and sadness in her eyes.

"Go home." 

Amity's heart dropped. She fumbled with it, but it slipped through her grip and hit the floor with a thud. Or at least, that's how it felt. 

"I want to be alone right now. Please go home." Her voice went from demanding to pleading. 

Amity reached out a hand toward Luz, but retracted it quickly. There was nothing she could do. 

Luz watched Amity take a step back, her face full of worry. She looked down at the jacket on the floor, but decided not to pick it up. Maybe there was a way to help Luz. To remind her that there's always someone in her corner. 

"Keep it." She turned around, back to Luz. She drew a hesitant, but still perfect, circle in the air. "Abomination, rise." A goopy, purple being rose from the magic elipse. It was barely bigger than Amity herself. It picked her up on its shoulder. Amity glanced one last time back at Luz and then frowned. "If you need me, you know where to find me." She gave her a weak smile before the Abomination made its way in the opposite direction of the Owl House. 

Luz stood in the path, alone. This is what she wanted, after all. But it felt worse than she had thought. She took a step toward the jacket, picking it up carefully as if she hadn't just thrown it on the floor. Maybe she had been too dismissive toward Amity. Too mean. 

She shook her head. Eda needed her. And since it was her fault this happened, Luz would save her on her own. She folded the jacket over her forearm, walking back to the house. The door opened on its own, but there was no greeting from Hooty. No yelling from King. No questions from Eda. 

Luz quietly walked up the stairs, avoiding the steps that would creak and closed her bedroom door quietly. She laid down Amity's jacket on her bed, giving it one pat to dust it off. She sat on her window sill, looking out at the stars. 

_Eda, I will find you, and I will save you. If it's the last thing I do._


	2. In the Nest of Things That Remind me Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and King plan.

Maybe it was a stupid idea. Trying to save Eda from a bunch of super powerful witches while Luz herself could barely do five spells. But it was worth a shot, and she wasn't going to risk losing anyone else which is why she had to go alone. 

But go where, exactly? Were they keeping Eda at the very castle they captured her at? They could have moved her to a new location. Luz had no idea how she was going to figure that one out. She closed her eyes, trying to think of where she could go. 

Flashes of that night bounced inside her eyelids. Eda fighting to save her. The closeness she felt to the icy grip of death as Lilith's magic pushed her down closer to the spikes. But Eda had been there for her until she could no longer be there. Luz had to do the same for her. 

To say that Eda was Luz's first real friend wasn't completely true. She had friends back on the human side of things, but they felt distant. She would normally stay by herself because her "friends" would only hang out with her if there was something in it for her. 

And then she met Eda, the Owl Lady. Who sparked Luz's curiosity and eventually gave in to Luz's pleading. She took her under her wing, for lack of better words. Eda became more than Luz's friend. She became family. All of her friends on the Boiling Isles were her family. That's why she had to save Eda. And also why she couldn't risk bringing anyone else. 

There was no more time to cry. No more energy to be wasted on fighting for breath when the tears swallowed up all of the oxygen she needed. She decided she would sleep, eat, and leave. 

Luz climbed into bed, her mind racing with ideas. Every time she blinked she imagined a split second of the horrible events of last week. She threw her pillow over her head. I'm not there now. I'm not there now. I'm not there now. She repeated those words to herself in her head, an assurance of safety. Eventually, she gave in to the exhaustion that poured over her. 

She didn't dream anything, or if she did, she didn't remember it. She woke up what felt like immediately after falling asleep, but the indication of the passing of time was the sunlight slowly entering her room uninvited. 

She hopped out of bed as soon as her body felt mostly awake. Luz made her way down to the living room, where partly deflated balloons littered the floor. Her and King didn't clean up just yet. They wanted to keep any reminder of Eda untouched. 

King took it really hard. He tried not to show it, but Luz could tell in the way he didn't crack any jokes and instead stood quiet at Luz's side for the first hour. They sat at the door the first day together, enveloped by Hooty. At the second hour, King started to cry. Luz wrapped him into a tight hug and let him cry it out. It was sad to see King like that. Hooty seemed to think so too. He hadn't said a word since Luz came back alone. 

When Luz picked up a deflated balloon in her hands, King emerged from behind a counter. His usual straight back and air of confidence shrouded by poor posture that made him even smaller. He handed Luz a plate of pancakes. 

"I knew you'd be awake soon," King said. "I was hoping you'd eat today." King cracked no jokes, but he still made Luz smile. He cared about her. 

Luz nodded. "I will. Did you already eat?" Luz sat cross legged on the floor next to King who curled up, pressed against her side. He shook his head. "Well, we can share," Luz told him. 

Luz lowered the plate so King could take a pancake. He took one and took a small bite. "Thanks Luz," he murmured through the pancake in his mouth. Luz patted him on the head and took a bite of her own pancake. 

"I have to save her." Luz's words broke the silence. King turned up to look at her. "It's my fault she got captured." She no longer sounded defeated, but determined. 

King sprung up on his feet. "Yes, we have to save her!" His usual energy showed for once. Luz picked him up and sat him back down. 

"No, King. I can't risk losing you too. This is my mess, I have to clean it up." 

"But Eda is my family too. And family helps each other," King argued. He was right. Luz knew that King and Eda had more history than her and Eda. He deserved to save Eda, too. And she knew King could take care of himself, despite his small stature. 

Luz nodded. "You're right, King." She picked him up and hugged him. "Family sticks together." King hugged her back. "Now, for Eda's sake, let's stop being sad," she said, forcing a smile on her face. Like they say, fake it till you make it. 

King pumped a fist into the air. "You're right! The King of Demons lets no setback get to him!" Coming from anyone, it would have seemed intimidating, but King's high pitched voice made Luz laugh. 

"That's the spirit, King!" She stood up and mimicked his pose. "Now let's get preparing." Luz ran upstairs to find anything that could be useful to her. She looked through the piles of human things that Eda stored in a closet. She threw things behind her into the hall, not finding what she was looking for. 

After a few minutes of searching- How does she fit this many things into this tiny closet?- Luz remembered something that could help. She scampered over to her room and looked at a chair she had set up. Hanging on the backrest was the cape that Eda had made her. Luz hadn't touched it other than to move it to her room. She wanted to keep anything Eda made untouched. 

But the cape offered protection. And Luz needed that. She didn't stand a chance against Lilith, and who knew what dangers she would have to face to save Eda. She loved the cape, and she loved Eda. If she could be a saviour, she was going to do it in style. She picked up the cape gently in her hands, running her thumb on the magic infused silk. 

"Eda knew you would love having a cape." Luz looked at her doorframe at King. She turned the cape over in her hands, finding the button on the front. 

Once she put this cape on, there was no turning back. She took a deep breath, her face hardened unto determination. She undid the button and brought the cape over her shoulders, instantly feeling safer. She didn't know if it was from the magic flowing through the thread or if it was just the reminder that in some way, Eda was with her. She clicked the button together and let the cape fall on her shoulders. 

"I do love having a cape," Luz said with an explicit tone of confidence. Maybe it was the magic. She felt protected. She felt like there was nothing that could stop her from saving Eda. Not Lilith. Not even the Emperor himself. She looked at King with determination.

"Okay, so let's get to planning." King walked further into her room, holding a piece of paper. "I doubt they'll be keeping Eda in their regular prison at the castle. If they even keep her at the castle." He sloppily drew a diagram of the castle on the paper. "But if they do, they'll either have her in the dungeon," he pointed at a part of the paper, "or right in the Emperor's throne room," he said pointing to a different part of the paper. 

Luz put her hand to her chin, thinking. "Lilith kept saying that they would heal Eda and then make her join the Coven. Any ideas where they would do that?" It was a long shot. Maybe they didn't keep her at the castle. That was almost too easy. But they had to try it because her and King had no other ideas. 

King shrugged. "Honestly Luz, I have no idea. We'd have to try both places, although I think there's more of a chance she's in the throne room. After all, she was the most wanted witch in the Boiling Isles. Belos surely would have wanted to see her." 

Luz nodded in agreement. If they figured out she wasn't even in the castle, then at least they could check that off. But they had to start somewhere. Luz pulled out her notepad and drew a bunch of glyphs on the papers, getting them ready to go. She organized them by type to have quick access, and left many blank pages at the end just in case. She stood up and walked out of her room. Her legs brought her to Eda's nest. 

She and King crouched down next to it. She placed a hand on it, as if she could materialize Eda right in front of her on the nest. "We're coming for you, Eda." She looked at King who sat right in the centre of the nest, running his hands over the grass and sticks. She rubbed her hand on his head. "That's what family does, right King?" 

King nodded. "You and Eda are the best family I could have ever hoped for." He placed his hand on Luz's. "So let's go get Eda back." King stood up and crawled up Luz's back into the hood of her cape. His weight on her back was oddly soothing, reminding her she wasn't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasnt expecting to have a second chapter to this, but here we are. maybe ill do one or two more short chapters like this just to satisfy my thirst for content until next week :v


End file.
